Many wells, such as oil and/or gas wells are drilled vertically into the earth's crust. However, it is frequently beneficial to drill wells at an angle from vertical. Such “deviated” wells are often drilled from a single surface location towards one or more subsurface targets which are situated some lateral distance away from the surface location. In many cases, such deviated wells are intentionally oriented to penetrate one or more subterranean formations at a desired angle from vertical. Specialized slant rigs have been developed for such wells. Unlike standard drilling rigs which typically have fixed vertical derricks, slant rigs have derricks that can be tilted from horizontal to vertical, with angles of about 35 degrees to about 60 degrees from horizontal being typical. As a drilling operation continues, tubular members, commonly referred to as “tubulars,” “pipes,” or “singles,” are connected in an end-to-end manner to form a drill string. Tubulars are commonly about 30 feet in length and have opposing female and male ends. The ends are threaded in a complementary manner so that opposing male and female ends can be joined together. Closed face power tongs are typically used on slant rigs to “make” and “break” these connections on slant rigs. To prepare a well for production, a production string can be formed in a similar manner using tubulars or pipes, with completion tools attached at the end of the production string. Closed face power tongs are also typically used on slant rigs to thread tools on or off a drill or production string.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.